


Sleep

by Anon_M



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_M/pseuds/Anon_M
Summary: Jean can't adjust to their new house.What will Marco do to help his boyfriend adjust?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kwjcjosjs I don't proofread sorry

"This place is beautiful!" The small blonde flounced around Jean and Marco's living room, seemingly overjoyed by the decor. 

"Thanks." Marco grinned at Armins reaction, rubbing the back of his head, in modesty. Jean nudged his boyfriend with a smile.   
"You did good."   
This caused the freckled male to flush red, and look away.   
Even after all this time, getting compliments from Jean made him blush. 

In all honesty, Jean hadn't done too much with the house. Sure, he'd painted some rooms and had found the house with Marco, but this was only at his boyfriend request.   
All the decorations, and paints, and furniture was handpicked by Marco.   
Jean just had to help him move it. 

Everyone thought Jean would want more to do with the say-so of his home, but his home was Marco. Marco was really all he needed. 

"It's so modern.." Mikasa admired the kitchen appliances and countertops, as Levi touched variance things that were within his reach, which to be fair, wasn't to awfully much. 

"I really like all this." Bertolt said, plopping down on the couch.   
And for the first time in the entire house warming party, Jean spoke so someone other than his partner.   
"It's an open floor concept. Most people like that in a home."   
Marco squeezed his hand, appreciation flooding Jeans senses. 

It had been a long while since Jean had just hung out with anyone. Marco was really the only person he saw, or even really talked to.  
He had coworkers, of course, but he didn't speak to them.   
He came there to work. Not to make friends. 

Marco was more social, baking things for his fellow office mates, and going for drinks after work.   
Jean just worked late in those days, and was always home to make dinner before Marco got home. 

Marco loved that about Jean. He could cook like a pro, and only have to look at the recipe once before it was locked away in his brain. He loved that no matter how hard he tried, Jean would never let him wash the dishes, or clean the kitchen, always saying, "It's my mess, I'll clean. You go and relax. I've got it." 

"The house is glorious." Eren remarked, and then the conversation went on to different things.   
How everyone was doing, and if anyone had any plans. It was the same as it had always been. Working day in and day out. 

Hours later, the house warming party ended. Everyone was well and the house looked great.   
Marco ushered them out, with a final, sweet salutations. 

Jean sighed in relief, feeling less pressured to be social.   
"It's honestly not that bad, Jean." Marco laughed, falling into the seat next to Jean on their pristine white couch. 

"I'm not you." He said, his voice catching an unexpected edge. Marco smiled, and kiss his cheek.   
"I'm glad. I might not like you so much if you were just like me." With a roll of his eyes, Jean stood up and went to do the dishes. 

It wasn't until he tried to sleep that Jean noticed a problem. 

First he shut the closet door, in a childish fear of something crawling out.   
Next, he shut the door to their bedroom so he wouldn't get the light from the hall nightlight. (He would honestly have died without that nightlight. Do you know how often he would trip over that stupid hall rug?) 

Lastly, he gave up, and sat on the couch.   
He sat there for hours, wondering all night why this change was so difficult.   
The house was perfect, Marco was even more so.   
So why couldn't he rest? 

He didn't change settings often, so when he did, it was a huge thing. 

"Babe? Why're ya out here? Come back to bed." Marco said sleepily, making Jean smile.   
"Okay." 

In the next moment, he's in the bed, Marco pulling him close.   
Jean laid he his down on Marcos chest, and fell gently asleep listening to the heartbeat of his boyfriend. 

Maybe he would get some rest.


End file.
